Hoto, ein kleines?
by CKLizzy
Summary: Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten... und alle Systeme der Andromeda inklusive der Crew fallen aus...


Hoto, ein kleines...? 

**Titel: **Hoto, ein kleines...? (Mein Beitrag zu „Weihnachten auf der Andromeda")

**Autor**: CKAerynSun

**Serie**: Gene Roddenberrys Andromeda (GRA)

**Pairing**: Ist Weihnachten nicht das Fest der Liebe:D

**Rating**: PG-13

**Inhalt**: Ein Gespenst auf der Andromeda... oder vielleicht doch nicht?

**Disclaimer**: Die Andromeda und ihre Crew gehören Tribune Entertainment, Fireworks u. Gene Roddenberry. Ich leihe mir das Material nur aus und gebe es (hoffentlich... g) intakt zurück.

Part 1

„I'm singing in the rain, just singing…", ertönte lautstark etwas schief klingend aus der Werkstatt der Andromeda und Heimat des Chef-Ingenieurs, bevor dieser zu seiner Sparky-Cola griff und für den Moment verstummte.

„Harper! Weißt du eigentlich, was du da singst?", erkundigte sich Rommie, die gerade den Raum betrat und den Augenblick der Ruhe nutzte, stirnrunzelnd.

Für die Nerven des Genies war das zuviel – im hohen Bogen verließ die Cola wieder seinen Mund und er fuhr entsetzt herum.

„Rommie! Bist du wahnsinnig? Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Harper, ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass Dylan dich auf der Brücke braucht", erwiderte der Android ungerührt und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Und dafür schickt er dich persönlich? Muss ja wichtig sein, wenn er seine geliebte Rommie gehen lässt", murmelte der Ingenieur kaum verständlich. Doch einem Computergehör konnte er nichts vormachen.

„Wie war das?"

„Ach Rommie-Schatz, das sieht doch nun wirklich ein blin...", wollte er wild gestikulierend erklären, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als es in der Werkstatt plötzlich dunkel wurde.

„Rommie?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht so recht... Alle Systeme scheinen noch online... Nur das Licht ist auf allen Decks aus. Es ist überall... stockduster. Nicht einmal die Notbeleuchtung funktioniert."

„Was zum... Rommie? Rommie, hörst du mich?", rief Dylan, der gerade beim Studieren eines Flexis war, als ihm durch den Lichtausfall sprichwörtlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Ja, Dylan. Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist, Fakt ist aber, dass keine einzige Lampe auf dem ganzen Schiff funktioniert. Ähm... nicht einmal... die Handlampen", erklärte die KI, doch auch sie war nicht zu sehen. Lediglich ihre Stimme, die durch den Raum hallte, war zu hören, was den Captain etwas schlucken ließ.

„Rommie, wo ist dein Hologramm?"

„Wahrscheinlich kann es genauso nicht angezeigt werden. Scheinbar sind alle Lichterzeugungsprozessoren ausgefallen. Das betrifft im Übrigen mittlerweile auch alle Bildschirme und Displays."

„Verdammt... Kannst du die anderen orten und rufen? Dann sorge bitte dafür, dass sie alle auf die Brücke kommen. Ich denke, ich komme das kleine Stück alleine dahin, aber sieh zu, dass sich die anderen nicht verirren."

„Aye, Captain."

„Rommie, bist du noch da?", fragte Harper ängstlich, als er sich langsam die Gänge Richtung Brücke entlang tastete.

„Ja, Harper, ich bin noch da. Geh nur weiter, der Gang geht noch ein Stück", antwortete der Avatar, der sich direkt hinter ihm befand.

„Bitte denkt daran, dass..."

„Ahhhh!"

„... Harper? ..."

„Musst du so plötzlich losreden, Rommie?", fauchte der Ingenieur die hologrammlose Stimme an. Manchmal wurden ihm die zwei Rommies doch etwas zu viel...

Part 2

„Beka, würdest du die Güte besitzen, endlich von mir runter zu gehen? Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt: Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Tyr, du kannst es doch nur nicht ertragen zu verlieren. Und du weißt genau, dass du das heute wirst. Ich lass dich unter Garantie so schnell nicht wieder los. Ich werde dich fünf Minuten am Boden halten und wenn ich das schaffe, musst du heute Abend für mich kochen. Glaubst du im Ernst, das lasse ich mir entgehen? Das bisschen Dunkelheit wird dir doch wohl hoffentlich keine Angst machen", säuselte Beka und beugte sich herunter, um dem Nietzscheaner sanft am Ohr zu knabbern.

Tyr fand das allerdings weniger lustig. Er knurrte und versuchte abermals, sich Valentines Griff zu entwinden. Doch es war aussichtslos. Die junge Pilotin war heute besonders hartnäckig und Tyr war gerade dabei zu überlegen, ob sie wohl heimlich trainiert hatte oder ob es an seiner Form lag, als mit einem Mal eine seltsam schrille Stimme durch den Trainingsraum hallte.

„Mita... Mita... Wo bist du?... Miiiiita!"

Unter Schmerzen wand sich Anasazi, als die hohen Töne erklangen – sein empfindliches Gehör war dafür nicht geschaffen.

„Tyr? Tyr, hörst du mich?", fragte Beka besorgt und schüttelte den noch immer am Boden liegenden leicht an der Schulter. Doch der reagierte nicht...

„Dylan?"

„Hier!", meldete sich eine stöhnende Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich hab mich nur... au... gestoßen. Was gibt es?"

„Ich... ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Die meisten meiner Sensoren sind jetzt ebenfalls offline. Ich kann zwar noch alle orten, aber das ist dann auch schon alles. Ich kann mir das alles nicht erklären Dylan. Zumal die Systeme ihn einer Willkür ausfallen, die eigentlich ziemlich ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich ist.

Und da ist noch etwas. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann befindet sich ein u...", wollte die KI erklären, aber sie verstummte plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende zu Ende führen konnte.

„Rommie? Rommie, bist du noch...", rief der Captain verwirrt, doch Schritte, scheinbar nur wenige Meter vor ihm, unterbrachen ihn.

„Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig und griff instinktiv nach einer Kampflanze.

Sofort wurde das Getrappel schneller und entfernte sich.

Und Dylan, abgelenkt von dem fremden Wesen, rannte abermals gegen eine Wand...

Part 3

„Andromeda?"

Trance hielt inne und schaute auf, doch sie wusste, dass die Systemausfälle jetzt wohl auch die KI erwischt haben mussten. Das hieß, sie musste alleine zur Brücke finden.

Trance wandelte durch den Hydroponischen Garten, den sie glücklicherweise so gut kannte, dass ihr auch diese vollkommene Dunkelheit nichts ausmachte.

Mit einem Mal entdeckte sie einen seltsamen faustgroßen Punkt, der ein Stück vor ihr hell leuchtete.

Langsam näherte sie sich dem unbekannten Objekt – nur um zu erkennen, dass es ein veleanisches Leuchttierchen war.

„Hey, mein Kleiner, wie kommst du denn hier her?"

Das goldene Wesen hielt seine Hand hin und ließ das zutrauliche Lebewesen darauf landen.

Vielleicht konnte es ja etwas Licht in die ganze Angelegenheit bringen...

„Rommie?"

„Was gibt es, Harper?", antwortete der Avatar hinter ihm genervt.

„Okay. Du bist da. Und die andere? Andromeda?"

Keine Antwort.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sich alles bis auf die lebenserhaltenen Systeme abgeschaltet. Ich habe auf den Hauptcomputer keinen Zugriff mehr. Wir können wohl momentan nur hoffen, dass sich nicht der Rest auch noch verabschiedet."

Abrupt blieb Harper stehen, so dass Rommie direkt an ihn prallte.

„Harper, was soll das?"

„Seit wann benutzt du diese Ausdrucksweise?"

„Vermutlich verbringe ich zuviel Zeit mit dir. Läufst du bitte weiter?"

Grummelnd setzte sich der kleine Ingenieur in Bewegung, nur um gleich darauf wieder unsanft gebremst zu werden, als er über etwas stolperte.

Mit Entsetzen bemerkte der junge Mann, dass dieses Etwas warm und weich war und sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch bewegte, was ihn dazu veranlasste, aufzuspringen und kopflos davonzurennen – Rommie zurücklassend...

„Nun, du Süßer, wie sollen wir dich nennen? Mhh... Wie wäre es mit Prija. Das stammt aus einer sehr alten Erdensprache und bedeutet Freund oder Kamerad. Na, was hältst du davon?", redete Trance mit dem leuchtenden Flugtierchen, dass mittlerweile auf ihrer Schulter saß, während sie sich dem Ausgang des Hydroponischen Gartens näherte.

Zur Antwort erhob sich das kleine Lebewesen und drehte eine kleine Runde in der Luft, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder auf seiner neuen Freundin Platz zu nehmen.

„Na dann, auf zur Brücke", meinte die und machte sich daran, die Tür, deren Automatik ebenfalls ausgefallen war, zu öffnen.

Keine zehn Minuten später fand sie sich als erste auf dem Kommandodeck ein, kurz darauf folgte dann Dylan, der auf seinem Weg allerdings einige Blessuren davongetragen hatte.

„Dylan!"

„Trance! Wieso haben Sie noch eine Lampe, die funktioniert?", erkundigte sich der Captain verdutzt, als er vor der ungewohnten Helligkeit seine Augen abschirmen musste.

„Das ist keine Lampe, sondern ein veleanisches Leuchttierchen. Sie leben in einer der Pflanzen im Hydroponischen Garten. Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Prija. Prija, das ist Captain Hunt, Kommandant dieses Schiffes", erklärte Gemini und spontan flog das kleine Wesen zu Dylan. Der musterte das Tierchen etwas unsicher und kritisch, ließ dann aber zu, dass es auf seiner Schulter landete.

Part 4

„Man, hab ich einen Schreck bekommen, als du plötzlich bewusstlos wurdest. Was war eigentlich los?", wollte Beka schließlich wissen, nachdem sie und Tyr schon eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander herliefen.

„Ich... Das muss wohl der Nachteil eines genetisch aufgebesserten Gehörs sein – ich höre alles wesentlich deutlicher. Ich muss zugeben, dass es wohl nicht immer so praktisch ist. Und dieses schrille Geräusch vorhin war eindeutig zu viel."

„Dann weiß ich ja schon, was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenke."

„Weihnachten?"

„Ja, Weihnachten. Das Fest zum Ende des Jahres, genaugenommen in drei Tagen, an dem die Familie oder in unserem Falle Freunde zusammenkommen und ein wenig die Zeit gemeinsam genießen. Und außerdem gibt es noch den besonders wichtigen Teil der Bescherung. Da bekommt dann jeder ein paar Geschenke. Ihr Nietzscheaner kennt aber auch gar nichts Traditionelles. Na ja, jedenfalls bekommst du ein paar Ohrenschützer von mir."

Tyr zog die Stirn kraus und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit Beka mit einem skeptischen Blick zu bedenken, doch es war schier unmöglich. Also entschied er sich, nichts weiter dazu zu sagen und statt dessen sich lieber den momentan wichtigeren Dingen zu widmen.

„Weißt du, wo wir lang müssen? Ich befürchte nämlich, durch deine Ablenkung habe ich die Orientierung verloren."

„Ts ts, also Mr. Anasazi, versagen etwa gerade Ihre nietzscheanischen Gene?"

„Beka…", knurrte ihr Gegenüber.

„Ja, schon gut", sie schnappte sich zielsicher Tyrs Hand, „folge mir einfach."

Damit zog sie ihn hinter sich her. Anasazi war viel zu verdutzt, um zu protestieren.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Dylan?"

„Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so recht. Wir müssen die Systeme wieder online bringen. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht, wo wir am besten anfangen. Um ordentlich arbeiten zu können, brauchen wir zu allererst einmal Licht. Aber das bekommen wir erst, wenn der Hauptcomputerkern wieder läuft. Den zu reparieren oder überhaupt herauszubekommen, was mit dem los ist, kann Stunden dauern – ohne Licht noch wesentlich länger. Nicht mal unser kleiner Freund hier wird uns da viel helfen können.

Sehen Sie diesen Kreislauf? Wir müssen uns also irgendetwas anderes einfallen lassen. Am besten ist es, wenn wir auf die anderen warten."

Das goldene Wesen nickte zustimmend, auch wenn Dylan diese Geste nur schwach erkennen konnte.

„Das heißt, wir stehen jetzt hier tatenlos rum?"

„Na ja… erzählen Sie mir doch was, Trance, dann ist es nicht so still", meinte der Captain grinsend und wies der jungen Frau, sich auf das Laufgitter der Brücke zu setzen.

„Rommie?"

„Was, Harper?"

„Ist nur 'ne Frage, aber – bist du sicher, dass das hier der richtige Weg ist?"

„Hab ich mich je geirrt, Harper?"

„Na ja… ich meine… also… es war ja auch nur 'ne Frage.

Damit verstummte der Ingenieur, den der Avatar der Andromeda nach etwas längerer Suche endlich gefunden hatte. Natürlich hatte er sich vollkommen von der Brücke, ihrem eigentlich Ziel, wegbewegt, nachdem er so panisch geflüchtet war.

„Harper?"

„Mhh?"

„Ich hatte gerade Kontakt zur Haupt-KI. Allerdings auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Und überhaupt, frag mich nicht wie."

„Hast du trotzdem was rausgefunden? Konnte sie dir irgendwelche Daten über unseren aktuellen Stand übermitteln?"

„Nein… sie… sie hat mir nur ein Bild geschickt mit dem Hinweis ‚Eindringling'. Allerdings ist das Bild recht undeutlich und dunkel. Es ist kaum etwas zu erkennen."

„Ein Eindringling…?"

Part 5

„Irgendwie habe ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht ganz richtig sind, Beka", gab Tyr zu bedenken, als die beiden nun seit bereits einer halben Stunde umherirrten, obwohl sie schon längst auf der Brücke hätten angekommen sein müssen.

„Vertrau mir, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg", meinte Valentine, von sich überzeugt und öffnete ein Schott, das sich nun vor ihnen befand. Doch statt in einem neuen Gang landeten sie in einem leeren Raum, der zwar erstaunlicherweise schummerig beleuchtet war, doch sich eindeutig ziemlich weit weg von der Brücke befand.

Plötzlich blieb Beka wie erstarrt stehen, bevor sie panisch aufschrie, auf Tyr zu sprang und sich wie ein Affenbaby an seine Mutter an ihn klammerte. Doch das einzige, was sie dafür erntete, war ein verwirrter Blick von dem Nietzscheaner.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte er sich und wollte Beka wieder absetzen. Die jedoch hing an ihm und wollte partout nicht loslassen.

„Bitte Beka, das ist albern. Was hast du? Würdest du bitte los lassen, ich möchte...", seufzte er, doch die junge Frau schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Bring mich bitte hier weg", flüsterte sie und fing fast im selben Moment wieder an zu schreien, was Anasazis Ohren schmerzhaft zusetzte. Zumindest war er aber auch sogleich den Klammeraffen los, denn Valentine riss sich los, rannte in die andere Ecke des Raumes und zielte mit ihrer Kampflanze direkt auf den Mann ihr gegenüber.

„Beka! Jetzt komm endlich wieder zur Vernunft!", brüllte daraufhin Tyr, dem langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden riss.

„D… d… d… da", brachte sie schließlich heraus und deutete hinter ihn.

Genervt drehte sich Tyr um, doch dann riss auch er die Augen weit auf vor Schreck…

„Und Sie haben es nie bereut?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich auch? Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was geschehen ist. Ich denke, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Ich weiß, dass es manche anders sehen könnten, aber das ist mir egal. Und letztlich musste ich es tun. Für mich. Für uns alle."

„Also ehrlich, Trance, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich mich in Ihrer Gegenwart nicht furchtbar unwohl fühle, so geheimnisumwoben, wie Sie sind. Andererseits... nun, irgendwie strahlen Sie auch etwas sehr Beruhigendes aus. Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an eine junge Frau, die damals in unserer Nachbarschaft auf meinem Heimatplaneten lebte. Sie war immer sehr freundlich und schien sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Und doch wusste niemand etwas über sie. Sie war ein Geheimnis."

„Sie haben Sie sehr gemocht, habe ich Recht?"

„Ich... nun ja...", Dylan lachte nervös, „wie soll ich sagen... ja. Und dabei war ich viel zu jung. Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Der Klang Ihrer Stimme, als Sie von ihr gesprochen haben. Ich habe das schon manches Mal gehört, wenn Personen von denen gesprochen haben, die sie mochten oder sogar liebten. Und wenn man sich viel mit Beka unterhält, kommt man auch nicht aus der Übung, das zu erkennen", erklärte Trance mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ach, und von wem erzählt Beka so... verliebt?"

„Also wirklich, Dylan, Sie wissen doch, dass eine Frau so etwas nicht weitererzählt, wenn sie es anvertraut bekommt!"

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie die Frage", gab der Captain genauso ernst zurück.

Doch lange hielt diese Ernsthaftigkeit nicht an – kurze Zeit später konnten beide vor Lachen kaum noch gerade sitzen.

Part 6

„Rommie, mein Schatz, wenn es hier wirklich einen Eindringling gibt..."

„Hätten wir ihn sicherlich schon bemerkt."

„Na ja... sieh dich mal um... falls du dazu in der Lage sein solltest... sieht das deiner Meinung nach nicht nach Sabotage durch einen Eindringling aus?"

Rommie verdrehte die Augen. Wenn Harper doch nur endlich still sein würde...

„Ja, Harper, vermutlich hast du Recht, und jetzt hör endlich auf, dich an meinem Arm festzuklammern, es wird dich schon nicht auffressen, falls wir ihm überhaupt begegnen."

„Kannst dich erinnern, wie ich vorhin gestolpert bin? Da bin ich auf irgendetwas Lebendiges gefallen... ziemlich sicher... es war warm und bewegte sich leicht."

„Nun, dann sei froh, dann bist du unserem Eindringling wenigstens schon begegnet. So, und jetzt hilf mir mal bei der Tür da", gab die KI zurück, platzierte Harper, ihm seine Waffe in die Hand drückend, an der Wand neben der Tür und öffnete selbige schließlich mit Leichtigkeit. Zu ihrer beider Überraschung war der Raum schummerig beleuchtet.

„Oh nein", rief Rommie unerwartet aus.

„Was was was?", erklang es sofort von Harper, der nun hinter der KI stand und an ihr vorbei lugte.

„Dieser Raum, Harper, ist der am weitesten von der Brücke entfernte von allen Räumen auf dem ganzen Schiff. Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben hier und warten, anscheinend will uns ja jemand partout von der Brücke fernhalten. Ich war zumindest ziemlich sicher, das mein gewählter Weg der Richtiiiii... Harper!"

„I... I... Ich s… sehe es, Rommie", flüsterte der junge Ingenieur.

Ihm stockte der Atem und er stolperte rückwärts, seine Waffe hochreißend.

Doch ehe sie sich versehen konnten, befand sich das Etwas, was sie gerade entdeckt hatten, dicht vor ihnen...

„Au, tut das weh. So wild war die Party letzte Nacht doch gar nicht", grummelte Beka, als sie vorsichtig ihre Augen öffnete. Wenigstens war es schön dunkel. Irgendetwas hatte ihr einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzt und sie fühlte sich, als ob sie sämtliche alkoholische Getränke einer Bar konsumiert hätte. Dummerweise konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, was ihr diesen Schlag versetzt hatte.

Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie sich zuletzt mit Tyr in diesem...

Tyr?

„Tyr! Bist du hier?", rief sie panisch und schnellte aus ihrer liegenden Position hoch (ein weiterer schmerzhafter Fehler), als sie merkte, dass ihr Nietzscheaner fehlte.

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Vielleicht war er gar nicht hier... wo auch immer sie sich befand... sondern irgendwo... anders. Aber den Versuch war es ihr wert.

Vorsichtig krabbelte sie umher und tastete nach ihrer Begleitung. Dabei stieß sie an ein Hindernis – eine Tür, die zu ihrem Glück leicht geöffnet war. Mit aller noch gebliebenen Kraft drückte Beka sie soweit auseinander, dass sie hindurch passte.

Behutsam tastete sie sich weiter voran.

Part 7

„Tyr", versuchte sie es abermals und hörte diesmal ein unleidliches Knurren.

„Hey, großer Nietzscheaner, alles in Ordnung?"

„Was um alles in der Welt war dieses Vieh?", fragte er entnervt, als Beka bei dem auf dem Boden liegenden ankam.

„Keine Ahnung. Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

„Na von diesem seltsamen, schleimigen, hässlichen, stinkenden, riesigen, schwarzen Ungetüm! Sag mir bitte nicht, du weißt es nicht mehr! Es hat uns angegriffen, Beka!"

„Ähm... na ja... ich... ich kann mich nicht erinnern ehrlich gesagt. Und mir hat keiner..." sie stoppte abrupt und rieb ihr Bein.

„Mist... irgendwas hat mich... ich...", sie gähnte herzzerreißend, „... ich bin schrecklich müde. Also hör auf, mich mit irgendwelchen komischen Viechern zu nerven...", meinte sie plötzlich und ließ sich auf Tyr sinken, ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust platzierend.

„Beka!", fragte Anasazi verdutzt, als auch er einen leichten Stich an seinem Bein spürte und ihn Müdigkeit überkam.

„Beka... hier... stimmt... was...", murmelte er noch kraftlos, legte schützend seine Arme um Beka, bevor auch sein Geist vollkommen in der Bewusstlosigkeit verschwand.

„Och, kommen Sie Dylan, jetzt müssen Sie mir wenigstens noch verraten, wie das bei Ihnen war, als Sie das das erste Mal gemacht haben. Da kann doch nicht alles so perfekt verlaufen sein, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich. Ehrlich gesagt ging einiges gründlich schief. Aber die Frau war sehr verständnisvoll. Sie hat mir noch eine zweite Chance gegeben und dann lief eigentlich alles gut."

„Eigentlich?"

„Trance, manche Sachen behalte ich lieber für mich. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie jetzt wieder was erzählen?

„Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich noch zu erzählen hätte. Vielleicht... hmm... als ich noch ganz klein war, hat mich meine Schwester mal mit zu dem großen See in der Nähe unseres Dorfes genommen. Ihr Freund war auch dabei. Na ja, und wie frisch verliebte Pärchen halt so sind – ich glaube, bei Menschen ist das nicht anders – haben die beiden schließlich am Ufer gestanden und konnten gar nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Irgendwann hat sich meine Schwester so angehört, als wäre sie wegen irgendetwas in Panik geraten und ich sah, wie sich die beiden auf dem Boden wälzten. Tja... und wie kleine Kinder nun mal sind, habe ich meinerseits geschrieen, was dazu führte, dass beide aufsprangen, was ich als Möglichkeit sah, auf den Freund meiner Schwester zuzurennen und ihm einen kräftigen Schubs zu geben, sodass er zurücktaumelte, den Halt verlor und ins Wasser fiel."

„Und? Waren sie sauer?"

„Im ersten Moment. Aber dann haben wir alle darüber sehr gelacht."

„Das beweist ja, dass auch Sie nicht alles vorhersehen können. Weder, dass das Verhalten ihrer Schwester und dessen Freund ganz normal war, noch dass wir bei Ihren ersten Versuchen auf dem Slipstreamterrain in der Vergangenheit landen."

„Aber es ist trotzdem schön zu wissen, dass auch bei Dylan Hunts erstem Slipstreamflug nicht alles so gut ging", meinte sie grinsend und spielte ein wenig mit Prija.

„Und es war mein Glück, eine so gütige Prüferin zu haben", lachte der Captain.

Part 8

_Alle fertig? Meine Güte, jetzt macht doch mal hin! Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Schlafen alle? Was? Immer noch nicht? Muss man hier denn alles selber machen, damit es klappt! Also los jetzt, der Rest muss auch in Land der Träume entsandt werden. Ist das machbar oder soll ich es lieber selbst erledigen?_

_Na bitte, warum nicht gleich so. Und nun hopp hopp, wir müssen übermorgen fertig sein!_

„Oh, Trance, fühlen Sie sich auch so schlapp? - ...?... Trance?"

„Mhüpfm...", murmelte die Angesprochene unverständlich und legte ihren Kopf an Dylans Schulter.

„Ja, ein Nickerchen wird wohl jetzt nicht falsch sein...", meinte der Captain leise, ließ seinen Arm an Trance' Taille ruhen und schlief ebenfalls ein.

_Okay, alles erledigt. Sie schlafen. Gut, dann geht's an die letzten Vorbereitungen. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Und vergesst nicht, dass die Systeme erst ganz zum Schluss wieder hochgefahren werden dürfen, damit uns das Schiff nicht dazwischenfunkt. _

_So, und jetzt bringt sie her. Einer muss sich um sie kümmern, solange sie schlafen._

--

Zwei Tage später 

Zufrieden schmiegte sich Beka an den warmen, muskulösen Körper neben ihr und genoss das Gefühl des weichen Bettes, in dem sie lag, auf ihrer Haut.

Weiches Bett und muskulöser Körper? Wann um alles in der Welt war sie denn dahin gekommen!

Mühevoll öffnete sie ein Auge und lugte in ihre Umgebung.

Tyr... Sie lag in Tyrs Umarmung gekuschelt, ihr Kopf auf seinem Brustkorb und anscheinend befanden sie sich auf dem Boden des Observations-Decks. Irgendjemand musste eine Art Wollteppich ausgebreitet haben – so zumindest fühlte es sich an. Langsam hob die junge Pilotin ihren Kopf an und sah, dass auch der Nietzscheaner wach wurde.

Etwas verdattert sah er die Frau in seinen Armen an.

„Beka? Hab ich... hab ich irgendeinen Gedächtnisausfall oder warum...?"

„Keine Angst, du hast keine Gene verschwendet", gab Beka brummelnd zurück, entzog sich Tyrs Armen und setzte sich auf.

„Hallo? Hallo, ist hier jemph...", rief Beka in die Dunkelheit hinein, bis sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Mund am Sprechen hinderte und sie zurück zog. Sekunden darauf spürte sie Tyr an ihrem Rücken.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Willst du uns verraten? Wer weiß, wer da in der Dunkelheit wartet", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr und Beka erschauderte, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Das war eindeutig zu nahe.

Unsanft riss sie sich los.

„Hör gefälligst auf mit dem Mist", zischte sie.

„Also ich hab es mir nicht auf deiner Brust gemütlich gemacht", gab er schlagfertig zurück und hörte, wie Beka ansetzte zu erwidern, dann jedoch lediglich etwas unverständliches brummelte.

„Mhh... Rommie? Hey, Rommie, hörst du mich?"

Harper schüttelte den Avatar leicht, wohlwissend, dass ein Android nicht schlafen konnte. Andererseits hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Rommie bei Bedarf durchaus dazu in der Lage war, einen schlafähnlichen Zustand anzunehmen.

„Komm schon, du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen!"

Hier in der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht einmal nachschauen, ob er sie reparieren konnte – falls sie überhaupt noch funktionstüchtig war, schoss es Harper in den Kopf. Und wo die anderen waren, wusste er auch nicht.

‚Apropos Aufenthaltsort: Wo bin ich eigentlich?', überlegte er, als er versuchte, etwas in der Finsternis zu erkennen.

‚Moment mal... das ist doch... das Obs-Deck!', stellte er erfreut fest.

Jetzt musste er eigentlich nur noch Rommie wieder zum Laufen bekommen und die anderen finden...

Part 9

„Dylan...?"

„Mhh... ich will noch nicht aufstehen... Lass mich noch ein wenig schlafen..."

„Dylan", flüsterte das goldene Wesen abermals, „ich bin's, Trance. Hey, wachen Sie auf."

„Trance? Was machen Sie in meinem Bett?", murmelte der Captain verschlafen und schielte zu der Frau neben ihm.

„Das ist nicht ihr Bett. Ich glaube, wir sind auf dem Observations-Deck... auf dem irgendjemand Teppiche ausgelegt haben muss", erklärte sie flüsternd.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Bis jetzt habe ich noch niemanden gesehen... na ja... oder gehört."

„Argh!"

„... Dylan?"

„Schon gut, Trance. Ich ärgere mich nur, dass es irgendjemand – oder irgendetwas – schafft, mein Schiff und meine Crew gleichermaßen lahm zu legen!"

„Keine Sorge, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass uns nichts passieren wird", versuchte ihn Gemini zu beruhigen.

„Na, wenn Sie das sagen...

Mit einem Mal ging das Licht an, erleuchtete das Obs-Deck so hell wie eh und je und präsentierte dazu noch einen riesigen, reich verzierten Weihnachtsbaum, ein endloses Büffet und Türme von bunt verpackten Geschenken.

„Dylan?", erklang auch sogleich Andromedas Stimme und ihr Gesicht erschien auf einem der wieder aktiven Bildschirme.

„Ja, Rommie, wir sind hier. Und... Beka, Tyr, Harper und dein Avatar auch, wie ich sehe", antwortete der Captain, noch immer gebannt von dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick.

„Alle meine Systeme sind wieder online. Es ist nichts beschädigt und erste Diagnosen zeigen auch, dass es scheinbar keinerlei Sabotagen gab. Das einzige, was sich verändert hat, ist das Observations-Deck – oder die Gestaltung desselben. Aber Eindringlinge gibt es keine mehr an Bord."

„Wahnsinn...", hörte man darauf Harper und Beka gleichzeitig, während Tyr und die wieder aktive Rommie nur verblüfft das sich ihnen offenbarte Bild auf sich wirken ließen.

„Rommie! Du bist ja wieder aktiv!", rief der kleine Ingenieur mit einem Mal freudig aus und fiel der Androidin um den Hals. Doch dieses Mal wehrte sie sich nicht.

_Musik! Wo ist die Musik! Ah, wunderbar. Na ein Glück ist alles gut gegangen!"_

Nur einige Minuten später öffneten sich die Schotts des Obs-Decks und nach und nach fand sich die gesamte Crew dort ein.

Das Fest konnte beginnen!

Sofort wurden die Berge an Päckchen in Angriff, unter denen sich für jeden ein, zwei Kleinigkeiten fanden. Beka hatte ihre helle Freude, als verdutzt ein Paar Ohrenschützer hochhielt und sie fragend ansah. Da musste nicht nur jemand heimlich alles vorbereitet, sondern sie wohl auch noch belauscht haben.

Stunden später saßen große Teile der Crew zusammen in Kreisen – mitten in den Massen von Geschenkpapier – und sangen fröhlich bekannte, aber auch fremde Weihnachtslieder.

Part 10

„... Und dann müssen wir uns unbedingt darum kümmern, die Sensoren zu verbessern. Entweder du hilfst mir dabei oder ich frage Harper... Beka? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"; brabbelte Tyr, stutzte jedoch, als er bemerkte, wie die Valentine nur gedankenverloren an ihm vorbeistarrte.

Erst als sie ihren Namen vernahm, wandte sie ihren noch immer verträumten Blick dem Nietzscheaner vor ihr zu.

„Mhh?"

„Ich habe gerade über die Sicherheitsprotokolle gesprochen. Bist du anwesend oder soll ich es dir lieber aufschreiben?"

„Och, Tyr, es ist Weihnachten! Vergiss doch einmal die Arbeit. Schau mal, der süße neue Ingenieur ist viel interessanter..."

Tyr verdrehte die Augen.

„Wirst du jemals erwachsen werden? Und wie schaffe ich es jetzt, deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich zu lenken? Diese Sicherheitsprotokolle sind wirklich wichtig, das haben wir doch gerade erst festgestellt, oder?"

Er schaute sie schief an, während die junge Pilotin ihren Blick schon wieder auf Ensign Leyma gerichtet hatte. Ein kleines Teufelchen in Tyr meldete sich plötzlich und ehe er wusste, was er eigentlich tat, hatte er Beka schon zu sich gezogen und bedachte die vollkommen perplexe Frau mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit", flüsterte sie atemlos und spürte, wie sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch rot wurde, als sie die Blicke der anderen verdutzten Crewmitglieder bemerkte.

„Na, geht doch", murmelte Anasazi, selbst etwas verwirrt und zog Beka durch die Menge in Richtung Ausgang des Obs-Decks.

Trance räusperte sich leise.

„Dylan", flüsterte sie, „Ihr Mund steht offen."

Der Captain sah das goldene Wesen neben ihm an.

„Wie soll ich jetzt auch sonst reagieren? Ich meine, liegt das an Weihnachten oder warum... Also eigentlich Trance... wollte ich Ihnen gerade das Du anbieten. Meine Führungsoffiziere duzen sich alle untereinander und ich denke, wir kennen uns nun lange genug, dass ich mich dem vielleicht auch anschließen sollte."

„Eine sehr gute Idee, Captain Hunt", erwiderte Gemini augenzwinkernd und verpasste Dylan auch sogleich ein freundschaftliches Küsschen.

„Trance."

„Dylan."

„Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Dylan", fuhr sie fort, bevor beide in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Trance?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe Weihnachten!"

_- Na seht ihr, hat ja doch noch alles geklappt._

_- Madame Hoto?_

- Ja? 

_- Dürfen wir jetzt unsere Geschenke auspacken?_

_- Natürlich._

_- Juchuuu! Vielen Dank!_

Hoto... ein kleines Weihnachtsengelchen?

Ende – und FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!


End file.
